The gang goes to the beach
by Lovetoread75
Summary: Darry takes the gang to the beach. Something I thought of while spending my day at the beach. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Oneshot.


**I didn't have the time to write a long story, I've been busy and stuff, but I couldn't stay away from fanfiction so I wrote this oneshot. Please enjoy and leave me a review. They are greatly appreciated.**

It was a hot, brutal summer day on a Saturday. It was impossible to go outside. Usually the gang would go outside and play some football, but this time it was out of the question. So everyone pretty much stayed inside trying to stay cool. Pony, Soda, Johnny and Steve were watching TV, but there was nothing good on, and they were really bored. Not long after Two-Bit showed up and as always walked right up to the fridge, but this time instead of getting his beer or chocolate cake he went straight for the freezer and got ice cream. He got a bowl out of the cupboard and filled it with ice cream. Everybody followed his suit.

Soon enough Dallas showed up. He looked mad.

"This fucking heat is killing me," he cursed wiping sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand, and not even bothering with a "Hello" or "How are you?" He noticed that everyone was eating ice cream and went straight to the fridge and got some.

A few minutes later Darry walked into the room, arms crossed. He looked around taking in the situation, then signed. "Enough moping around," he announced, "we are going to the beach."

"Alright," Soda yelled, turning his cap backwards and getting up from the couch.

"It's about time," Steve mumbled under his breath.

"Go get your swimming suits and meet me in half an hour" Darry continued. Everybody left, and Darry started making sandwiches to take with them to the beach. The guys returned in about half an hour. They saw Darry put volleyball net and the ball in the bed of the truck. Next they all piled up into the truck. The drive to the beach was long – about an hour. Soda was in the passenger seat, and he couldn't sit still for that long. He cranked up the volume on the radio and started singing along, making Darry smile.

Finally they got to the beach. They felt better there as the breeze from the water made it feel cooler. Soda took his shoes off and stepped into the sand. Everybody took their shoes off as well, and ran fast through the sand closer to the water.

"I'm going in," Soda announced before the rest of them even had a chance to settle down. He ran through the sand and right into the water, jumping at the end, making a big splash.

"How's the water?" Two-Bit yelled at him.

"It's great," Soda yelled turning around while making another splash.

Pony, who was now running towards the water turned around, "C'mon Johnny let's go" he yelled.

"Ok," Johnny smiled. Pony ran straight into the water, and stopped where the water reached his shoulders. Johnny, on the other hand, didn't follow him running. He stopped and just wet his feet first, letting his feet get used to the temperature of the water. Then he gradually took a few steps into the water, then a few more steps.

"C'mon now," Pony yelled and splashed some water at him.

"Stop," Johnny yelled trying to cover himself with his hands. He tried to look annoyed, but in spite of himself he was smiling. At this moment Two-Bit snuck up behind Johnny and pushed him forward into the water.

"Hey what are you doing?" Johnny yelled, while both Pony and Two-Bit burst into laughter, and soon Johnny joined them.

Then Pony proceeded to swim a little further.

"Hey are you still able to reach the bottom there?" Johnny asked. Pony nodded and stood up, the water was now reaching up to his chin. Johnny swam up to where Pony was standing and turned around.

Then they saw Darry and Dally step into the water. They walked past Pony, Johnny and Two-Bit, and started swimming. They swam pretty far ahead, where the water was deep, and they wouldn't be able to reach the bottom if they tried to stand.

After a while Darry turned around and started swimming back, but Dally continued swimming right ahead.

"You should turn back, it's not too safe," Darry yelled at him.

"I beat you Curtis," Dally yelled back with a smirk.

"Show off," Darry rolled his eyes. Dally swam further and further ahead making the rest of the gang worried. Finally he turned around and started swimming back.

He soon reached Pony and Johnny. "C'mon Johnny grab my shoulders," he said to Johnny.

"Why?"

"We are going for a swim." Johnny did as told and grabbed Dal's shoulders from behind. Dally started swimming, while Johnny was holding his shoulders from behind and moving the water with his feet.

"Darry, I want to do **that** ," Pony yelled, pointing at Dallas and Johnny.

"Ok, ok grab my shoulders." Darry replied. Pony did as told, and they started swimming. Soon they reached Dally and Johnny.

"Go faster," Johnny said to Dally through laughter, "Don't slow down."

Dally started to go faster, "faster, faster," Johnny yelled. He was clearly enjoying himself. Dally was going even faster now, and they were ahead of Darry and Pony. Finally Dally stopped and threw Johnny off his back. Johnny started swimming back, and Pony let go of Darry and joined him.

Then Pony dived in, and Johnny did the same. You could only see bubbles where they were. Then they swam to where they could reach the bottom, and started splashing each other. Johnny was having a blast. He was laughing as the water was hitting him and was splashing Pony back. It was nice to see him so relaxed and not worried about his parents or socs. "I got you Pone," he yelled, splashing Pony.

"I don't think so," Pony replied, laughing and sent a big splash his way.

Not far from the boys Two-Bit, Steve and Soda were also having fun. Two-Bit gave Steve a piggyback, and then threw him into the water. Then Steve did the same with Two-Bit.

Suddenly Johnny felt someone grab his legs. He was caught off guard, but it was only Two-Bit, who swam under water and grabbed Jonny's legs. He now stuck his head out and was smiling like a Chessy cat.

"Two-Bit, you almost gave me a heart attack," Johnny said, but Two-Bit only laughed harder in response.

Finally Darry motioned for everyone to get out of the water. They did, and Soda went straight to the bag and got the sandwiches out. He started eating fast, as if he hasn't eaten for days, letting the mustard drip all over his chin and onto his chest.

"Don't pig out," Darry said to him, getting himself a sandwich, but Soda ignored him and only ate faster.

"Don't you know that being in the water for a long time makes you hungry?"Pony said with a smirk. Soda gave him a puzzled look.

"Never mind," Pony sighed.

After they were done eating, they set up the volleyball net between two poles that were there specifically for that reason. Darry got the ball, and they started playing beach volleyball. Johnny, Pony and Dallas were on one team, while Darry, Soda, Steve and Two-Bit were on the other team.

"We are going to whoop you," Soda yelled, while serving.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Pony replied with a smirk, hitting the ball and sending it back right over the net.

After they were playing for a little while, they noticed a group of teens that settled down not far from them. Three girls and four guys. Looking at their hair cuts and what they were wearing it was clear they were socs. Dally gave the girls a once over and smirked.

They continued playing, hoping the socs wouldn't start anything. The gang was aware that just as they could tell by their haircuts that they were socs, the socs could tell by their long hair that they were greasers. They seemed to mind their own business, but in the corner o his eye Pony noticed one of the girls was staring at Johnny intensely. She was a looker too. She had long wheat color hair that she wore down and hazel eyes. Pony snickered and nudged Johnny in the ribs.

"What?" Johnny asked confused.

"That girl is totally checking you out," Pony snickered again.

"She is not." Johnny protested his cheeks turning red.

While the boys were distracted, Darry served, and the ball hit Johnny on the head.

"Ow," he rubbed his head where the ball hit him.

"What's wrong with you two?" Dallas barked, "we are gonna lose because of you."

"Sorry," Pony replied, "I was just telling Johnny that that girl is totally checking him out." Dally smirked, "I noticed that too, but that ain't no reason to lose the game." Johnny's face turned red again.  
"I dunno what you two are talking about."

At that moment as if on cue the girl got up and started walking towards them. Pony and Johnny exchanged looks, while they could hear the socs yell at her "Where are you going Lisa? What do you have to do with those greaseballs?" She paid them no attention and continued walking.

Finally she came up to Dally and said "I noticed you are one player short, mind if I join in?" Dally's jaw dropped. It took a lot of guts for her to ask.

"What you ain't having enough fun with your own kind, honey?" He said.

"Let me make one thing clear," she replied coolly, "I'm not your honey. Do you need a player or not?"

"Yeah, yeah," Pony nodded enthusiastically "we can use a player." Dally looked annoyed, but dint' say anything. By then Darry, Soda, Two-Bit and Steve stopped playing and came over to the other side of the net.

"What's the hold up?"Steve asked impatiently.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hold you up," the girl replied. "I just noticed you are one player short and I wanted to join. I'm Lisa." Steve looked like he froze, but then looked at Soda and Two-Bit as if asking what they thought. "Sure we can use a player," Two-Bit piped up, "especially if it's such a little cute thing like you."

"Let's just move it," Dally said through clenched teeth.

They started playing again, and Lisa wasn't bad at volleyball at all, though she kept passing the ball to Johnny. At the end they won, even though only by a few points.

Next Pony and Johnny took the ball and went back to the water. They started to throw the ball at each other.

"She's hot, you should ask for her phone number," Pony thought outloud, "Don't tell me you don't think she's hot. Did you notice how she kept passing the ball to you?" Johnny was silent for a moment. "Yeah, she's real pretty, but she's a soc. Nothing good can come out of this."

At this point Lisa and the other girls got into the water not far from where Pony and Johnny were standing. Pony threw the ball, but he aimed it so that it landed by Lisa.

"Go get the ball," he said to Johnny. Johnny glared at him, but went towards where Lisa was standing.

"Sorry," he said to her, "can I have the ball back?"

"No problem," she smiled at him and threw the ball his way.

Pony and Johnny kept throwing the ball around for a while, then came out of the water. Soon enough the girls came out too. Johnny and Pony were sitting in the sand, sipping Pepsi.

"All right," Darry said, "are you ready to go back?"

"Ok," Johnny and Pony said, getting up and shaking the sand off.

Right when they were about to leave, Pony and Johnny saw Lisa running in their direction. She came up closer to Johnny. Her face was slightly red when she said to him. "You are an idiot."

"Excuse me?" Johnny said flustered.

"Yeah, you are an idiot. I was waiting all this time for you to ask for my phone number."

Johnny was shocked and lost for words. He was just standing there awkwardly, his face red. Pony had to step in for him. "Sorry," he said, "he's just a little shy." That made Johnny's face turn even redder. "Here," Lisa shoved a piece of paper into Johnny's hand. "Call me." Pony nudged Johnny in the ribs. "Ok, I'll … I'll call you," Johnny finally forced himself to say. She turned around and started walking back towards her friends. "Johnny got himself a girlfriend," Pony said loudly in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up man," Johnny protested. Pony only laughed and repeated "Johnny got himself a girlfriend." After that they all piled up back into the truck and went home.


End file.
